


fluster

by onemorepineapple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Canon, Romance, lots of fluff, lots of love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemorepineapple/pseuds/onemorepineapple
Summary: because there will never be a time in which Sakura doesn’t get flustered hearing Sasuke’s name, thinking about Sasuke, seeing Sasuke, or-“Sakura… why did you think I was Yamanaka?”-when she thoroughly embarrasses herself in front of Sasuke and maybe she can punch a crater in the ground and get swallowed whole by it because that’s definitely better than explaining to him that her and Hinata and Ino have been conducting exercises to help her stop being so flustered around him.a story centering around Sasuke and Sakura, their relationship, and their ability to always stay flustered in each others’ presence. blank period fluffiness!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 52
Kudos: 169





	1. coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to tell ya'll. I love blank period fics sosososo much and wanted to try my hand at one. Please enjoy part one!

part one- coming home

A soft breeze brushes against the trees, blowing through the village and the day is like any other normal day as three kunoichi friends sit outside, eating and enjoying the beautiful afternoon.

“Hit me,” her face sets with determination and green eyes narrow just slightly.

After a moment of regard, the blonde nods and says, “Sasuke.” The two women lean forward, eyes observant and searching the rosette’s face.

She takes a deep breath. “Again.”

“Sasuke…” the raven-haired woman says softly, pearl eyes persistent and focused.

They repeat the exercise for another few rounds and Sakura thinks she might _finally_ be okay and then Ino says,

“Sasuke- _kun_.”

A small squeal emits her throat and she can feel- no, no. She can _do_ this. Taking another deep breath, she nods for her best friend to continue.

“Sasuke-kun.”

Deep deep breath. Augh, why is this one so hard? They repeat it over and over and after the last round, Sakura slumps in relief.

“How did I do?”

Hinata smiles. “You’re improving very well Sakura.”

“We’re not done yet, forehead. We still need to test your ability when you’re around him because _that’s_ where the real improvements are going to show.”

She can definitely feel her face flushing at the thought and she buries her head in her hands, groaning. “Why can’t I just be _normal_ when I’m with him?” Why does he never fail to make her feel so light and dizzy every time he’s home? Why does she have to blush so easily when she’s near him? Why can’t she just get a _grip_ ? _Whywhywhy._

“Don’t worry, Sakura. I still get all flustered when I’m with Naruto-kun…” the Hyuuga admits with a small blush and it makes her feel a little better. 

“Yeah and _they’re_ having sex.” 

“Ino!” Both women blush more.

Ocean blues roll and Sakura flicks a piece of noodle at her. “What about you and Sai, huh pig? You can’t tell me he doesn’t make you all flustered!”

“Please, Sai doesn’t make me blush. _I_ make _him_ blush, especially when I do this like-” She begins to make some indecent hand motions and the two other women turn bright beet red.

“We get it, pig!”

“Y-yes, Ino…” 

The brazen blonde smirks. “You two, honestly. So innocent and in love. It’s actually disgusting.”

A silence drifts over them as they think about the men they’re all so hopelessly in love with and they finish their food in a comfortable silence before beginning their journey back to the hospital. 

As they stroll through the streets of Konoha, Sakura looks up at the bright sky and wonders where Sasuke is. She hasn’t seen his hawk in a while and the conversation the three kunoichi had filters through her mind, causing her to think about the kiss they shared the last time he was here (and one of the reasons they’re doing these exercises). It’s been a few months but the memory still sends tingles and flames all throughout her body. In all honesty, she’s okay with being the only one left that hasn’t… well had sex yet. They’re taking things slow and she by all means doesn’t want to rush him, but also because she’s _sure_ she’d pass out (she almost passed out when he kissed her for the first time- on the _cheek_ ) and it’s only getting worse with each moment they share.

Right then. “So how can we get me used to seeing him without you know... seeing him...” she finishes lamely and the three contemplate for a long moment.

“What if…” Hinata hesitates. “What if one of us did a henge?”

“Oooh~ Hina-chan you sly little fox.” Ino winks and grins saucily. “I like that idea, though.”

Sakura makes a strangled noise but nods. “O-okay so…”

“I’ll do it. I doubt Hinata can capture the essence that is _Sasuke-kun_.”

“And what makes you think you can, pig?”

“Please, forehead.”

They glare at each other, challenging, and Hinata sighs. Some things never change.

“Fine,” she grits out and she motions her hand for her to begin. 

Blue eyes roll. “Well I’m not doing it _now._ I need to catch you unaware for the full effect.”

Groaning (because this is going to be the _worst_ but it’s for the best), the medic nods and the three part ways. 

* * *

She’s dragging her feet slightly because she’s _so_ _tired_ and maybe she can catch a little sleep in her office before her next surgery-

Her heart leaps in her throat when she opens her door and then she remembers what Ino said she was going to do and some tension eases as she walks past the tall figure in her office, flopping on her chair. 

“Alright, pig, you got me pretty good. Now do your worst and quickly because I’m super tired and I want to try to nap before my next operation.” She rubs her eyes and stares at the Sasuke look-a-like standing in front of her desk.

He blinks and tilts his head, studying her. She can feel herself flushing because damn Ino’s doing a pretty good job and she has his look _down_. The mismatched eyes seem even more piercing and she’s not sure if she should be mad or relieved that Ino can almost perfectly replicate him. 

“Sakura,” she tries not to shiver at the rich timbre, “I’m home.”

Okay, she can do this. Deep breath. “Again.”

Mismatched eyes blink slowly and brows furrow in confusion, which escapes her attention as she rubs her eyes again and yawns. “ _Sakura_ , I’m home.”

 _Damn._ How can she do his voice so easily? This is good, though. This is helpful. She waves a hand, “Again.”

There’s a small silence and she tries not to fidget under the intensity of the stare which kind of looks a little irritated? Okay, she might be a little mad at Ino for doing so well. After a while she speaks, “Okay, Ino-pig. The staring is good and all but we also need to work on hearing him, too. So, come on-”

“Forehead!” Said blonde peaks her head through the office door and Sakura’s blood runs cold. “Do you want to join Sai and I for dinner- oh, hey Sasuke. Well, never mind. I’ll just see you for lunch tomorrow,” and leaves with a wink.

Her heart stops before it picks up a heavy rhythm _thumpthumpthumping_ as she watches her best friend walk away and turns a shaky gaze to Sasuke- _the real Sasuke_ -!

Oh- oh _god_.

His gaze never leaves her face (which is now bright bright red) as she scrambles up because she needs to get out of here and huddle in a dark dark corner. Clearing her throat she all but molds herself to the wall, trying to blend into the background and scoot around him as delicately as possible.

“Sa-Sasuke-kun, ah, wel-welcome home...” He takes a step to the side, blocking her path to the door and she bites back her whimper.

“Sakura,” he sounds a little amused and quirks a brow and she just wants to _die_. The corner of his mouth twitches up ever so slightly and her face is so heated she could scramble an egg on it, “Why did you think I was Yamanaka?”

She needs to _get the hell out of here_ or maybe she can punch a crater in the ground and can get swallowed whole by it because that’s definitely better than explaining to him that her and Hinata and Ino have been conducting exercises over the last couple of months to help her stop being so flustered around him. Her palms are flat against the wall and he’s so close to her and she feels dizzy because his beautiful eyes are just so focused on her and all the exercises the three women worked on are basically flung out the window soaring their way to Suna.

“I uh- I… I need to go! I have a surgery,” in three hours, “and- and I need to prep,” there’s really not a lot of prepping involved, “s-so I’ll see you later, Sasuke-kun,” much much later when the embarrassment settles and he forgets this ever happened.

He’s left alone in her office with a gust of wind and cherry blossom petals fluttering all around him.

“Hn.” Sasuke stands there for a moment, before he smirks and makes his way to the Hokage tower to report in. 

* * *

He’s in her apartment.

 _He’s in her apartment_ (well yeah, where else is he going to stay when he’s back in Konoha- with Naruto? Tch hell no) _._

Her hand is trembling, hovering over the handle and maybe she can just go hide out at her parents for a while. She’s taking a few steps back when the door slides open, revealing the raven-haired shinobi, who’s rubbing a towel over his wet hair and the black shirt he has on is clinging slightly to his damp, toned form and then he slings the towel over his shoulder before grabbing the bags from her hand, fingers brushing against hers.

She heats up like a fire burning during the harshest winter cold.

The door is left open and she just stands in front of it, dumbly watching as he disappears into the kitchen. After several long, erratic heartbeats, she inhales and steps in. This is fine, maybe he won’t bring it up and she just needs to remember the exercises. There’s no need to get so nervous around him. Just because he’s handsome, has the most beautiful and oddly erotic (no? just her? that’s fine) mismatched eyes, and makes her nerves a bundle of electric sparks that rival his chidori and she’s still so so in love with him and he’s so so handsome-

She nearly trips taking her boots off (get a grip, Haruno!) and as calmly and normally as she can, asks him, “Have you eaten yet, Sasuke-kun?”

He walks out of the kitchen, “Not yet,” and his eyes sweep over her for a moment before he walks back into her bedroom and re-emerges without the towel, pausing in his steps, observing her. 

Willing her body to just calm the hell down, she gives him a shaky smile. “Let me just change and then I’ll make us some nikujaga, yeah?” He nods, seemingly fine with the plan (especially because she adds in tomatoes for him) and takes a seat on the couch.

Once inside her room, she leans against her dresser and stares at the image reflecting back at her. There’s a deep red blush on her nose and cheeks. Dammit. He hasn’t even _done_ anything, why does his presence alone make her flush? Why can’t she just keep it together and not get so easily thrown off balance? Why is she so _annoying_? She yanks a pillow off her bed and as quietly as she can, half shrieks/half groans into it. She pauses for a beat and when there doesn’t seem to be any sign of him checking on her, does it again. And again. And once more for good measure.

When she’s satisfied, she violently throws the pillow back on the bed and begins to toss off her outfit, leaving her black shorts on, and rummages through her closet. She tugs on a large red sweater and unties her hitai-ate before moving to open her door and-

Lets out a small shriek as Sasuke leans forward, arm raised above his head, gripping the top of the threshold. A hand clutches at her wildly beating heart and her face heats (AUGH she just had it under control).

No. This is good. This is _practice_ because she can _do this_ and just think about anything else but how handsome the man standing inches away from her is and suck in that blush, Haruno!

She gives herself a mental slap and clears her throat. “Sas-Sa-” she grunts a little and tries again, “Sasuke-kun, do you need something?”

He smells so good and she loves the way his hair falls so haphazardly around him and it’s getting quite long, especially his bangs and she feels like she’s being sucked into a genjutsu as his eyes bear into hers and is he leaning forward? 

Voice low, he says against her ear, “Do you want any help with dinner?”

She makes a strangled noise. “N-no, it’s okay. You- you just relax.” And stay as far away as possible. Far, far away. At least until she can feel slightly normal again.

His lips brush ever so softly across her cheek as he pulls back and then he pushes himself away. She brings her hands to her blazing face and misses the smirk that curls his lips as he turns around. 

Well, she didn’t pass out, so. That’s something, right?

Her cheeks puff and she twitches slightly. They’ve done way more (not _that_ much more but still more) than a silly little brush of lips on the cheek. Honestly, just let it go and stop being so- so flustered! He’s probably not going to stay for long so there’s no room for this...

She’s angrily chopping up potatoes when she pauses and sighs. He won’t be here for long. “Sasuke-kun, how long do you think it’ll be before you need to leave?” 

“A few days. Kakashi already has another mission for me,” she jumps slightly because his voice is _right behind her_ and focuses on the potatoes and _not_ the closeness of his body. _Chopchop_.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?”

His hand brushes the edge of her hair, tingling the curve of her neck. “Probably a few more months. There are some villages I need to revisit,” his voice is a low, low murmur and his breath is ghosting against her neck. 

_Chopchopchop._

His lips graze her sensitive skin and she’s slicing the potatoes to the tune of her rapid heartbeats. _Chopchopchopchop._

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” He lightly nips her skin.

 _CHOP_.

“I’m fine, go sit back down.”

“Hn.” 

The heat of his body is removed and she lets out a shaky, shaky breath. She finishes the potatoes and moves on to the carrots. _Chopchopcho-_

“Ehh!”

She’s suddenly turned around, knife out of her hands and back against the counter. Sasuke braces his arm on the edge and the warmth of his body seeps through her and everything goes _hot_ and his lips are so close to hers. It’s nothing they haven’t done before. Calm down, Sakura. There’s no need to feel so nervous _calm down_.

“Sakura,” his mouth moves against her as he speaks and she feels dizzy, only being able to hum in response as she stares into his purple and onyx eyes. “Why did you think I was Yamanaka earlier?”

Her entire body tenses. “It-it’s nothing, Sasuke-kun.”

He moves his lips to her cheek, down to her jaw. “If it’s nothing then why not tell me?”

“It’s just silly girl stuff. Nothing that concerns you.”

“I think it does concern me if Yamanaka is disguising herself as me.”

Dammit. 

“I-I just…” His lips are now trailing down her neck and she’s feeling more lightheaded than before, “It’s just…” he sucks at a sensitive spot and she can’t _breathe_.

She squeezes her eyes shut. It’s just so hard to _think_ when he’s near her, everything is just a muddled, jumbled, hazy _mess_ and she’s still so in love with him but doesn’t want to pressure him and even though they’ve been around each other for almost two years now and are now in a relationship of sorts, it’s still just so hard not to feel nervous and unsure around him and one look from him just sends her in a tizzy and she just wants to be with him so _badly_...

“I need to get back to making dinner,” she tries to go for the knife but his hand halts her movement.

“Sakura,” he sets the knife away (further away because honestly she could get angry with him for prying) and his fingers gently wrap along her jaw, forcing her gaze on him and how can she ever hide from him when his eyes read everything?

“Y-you just… you make me so nervous so Ino and Hinata and I… we- I thought it would be a good idea to- to conduct these err… exercises so I can get used to seeing you and not get so flustered when y-you're around…” Her confession is barely above a whisper and jumbled together.

But he hears it and presses his lips together, trying to hide his amusement. “So Yamanaka was going to henge as me… so you can… not be so nervous when we’re together?”

Augh it sounds so so stupid when he says it. She’s so mortified. “It’s just… I- I-” _I love you so so much_. “You’re always so calm and I don’t want to pressure you or… do anything that annoys you…”

Mismatched eyes search hers for a long moment and his gaze softens as he sighs. His hand drops from her jaw and he grabs hers and presses her palm against his chest. She swallows hard. 

“What do you feel?”

A hard, toned peck with a nipple she wants to run a tongue over? 

He rolls his eyes when the red on her face deepens. After a short moment of pause, he murmurs out quietly, “Sakura, my heart.” 

Taking a deep breath, she presses her palm further into his chest and- oh. His heart is racing. Just like hers. She swallows again.

“Y-your heart is…”

They stand there for a while as she feels his heart _thumpthumpthumping_ and some of the weight is lifting. 

He clears his throat after a while and averts his gaze behind her. “This is what you do to me when I’m around you… every single time.”

Tears brim her eyes. “Sasuke-kun…” 

His throat clears again and he steps back just slightly, lowering both their hands. “I don’t want you to get your friends to pretend to be me so you can… get used to me.” 

“I-I understand… I’m sorry.” 

There’s a sizzling noise that jolts them out of their suddenly tense silence and Sakura groans as the broth begins to bubble over. She removes the pan and sighs. “Maybe we should order takeout?” 

“Aa.” He watches as she dials one of the restaurants and tugs at his warm ear, red from his admission and proximity to her. The smile she sends him heats it even more and he can almost feel it cross over to his cheeks. 

The idea that he had a few months ago after their kiss (that keeps him up during all hours of the night and gives him a certain embarrassing _problem_ ) bubbles to the forefront of his mind. Kakashi specifically hinted to him that this next mission (and the next one and the next one after that and he fucking gets it Kakashi damn) might be more practical with a partner. He inhales sharply and follows her over to her couch, trying not to notice the curve of her ass through her shorts and how her sweater hangs off just enough to reveal her soft, pale shoulder.

He’s sure she would come with him, it’s what she wanted to do at the beginning of his journey, and it would give them a better opportunity to… get used to each other’s presence. He just has to figure out how he’ll ask her without getting nervous. 

* * *

She’s leaning on his shoulder and he can kind of see down her sweater and her sweet smell of apples and vanilla is overloading his senses. Sighing, he takes a moment to study the way her hair falls around her and how her lips are parted slightly as she breathes in and out, eyes focused on the movie she put on. 

“Sakura…” he mutters, gently brushing strands of hair away from her face. He’s not sure when it manifested (maybe the day he left or after the first time he stayed with her or maybe after their first kiss, their second, or third?) but his need to touch her has only grown exponentially in his absence away from her. 

The world drops away as he stares at her, taking in her wide, bright eyes, light blush forming across her cheeks and nose, the way her rosy red lips part just slightly more. “Mmm?”

Does she really not know what she does to him? His chest tightens and he studies her for another moment. It’s now or never.

“How would you-” deep breath, “-the mission I have- it would be... helpful if I had a partner. That is to say, if you’re still interested in traveling with me-”

She interrupts him, abruptly and excitedly without hesitation, “Yes!” Her face reddens a little more. “I mean, of course I’ll come with you, Sasuke-kun. Any way I can help. I’ll just have to get everything prepared at the hospital in my absence but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Her smile is radiating. 

His hand reaches up to graze her jaw and he leans forward, pressing his lips to hers for just a beat before pulling back. Just as he thought, her blush deepens. A shy smile curves her lips before he presses another kiss to her lips. 

Small hands (that he’ll never forget can topple a mountain) clench his shirt and she pulls him closer. Heat furrows deep deep in his stomach and he presses her back into the couch, hand smoothing along the curve of her ass and sliding down the back of her thigh to her knee, hiking it up to curl over his waist. She utters out a small whimper and he sweeps his tongue over her bottom lip, fingers digging into her thigh as their tongues swirl together. Their mouths move in soft passion and he wants _so much more_ but he pulls back just enough, their noses touching, breaths entwining and he stares into her eyes which have darkened to a forest green, hazed with desire and- his heart hammers against his chest.

He sears one more kiss against her plump, rosy lips. “We should go to sleep. You have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Y-yeah, of course.”

He tries to calm his boiling nerves as they part and she begins to walk towards her bedroom. 

“Sakura?”

“Hmm?” She’s scraping a nail along her lips, a small smile on her face. 

He takes a moment to study her before he smirks. “I like that I make you so flustered.” Every bit of her actions warm him as she bites her lip and averts her gaze just slightly, before looking up at him again.

“I-I like it, too... uhm g-good night, Sasuke-kun.”

“Good night, Sakura.”

He flops on her couch, closing his eyes, and lets out a contented sigh. They’ll have time. When it’s just the two of them on the road together, they’ll have plenty of time (and he tells himself this over and over again so he doesn't go into her room, rip her clothes off, and watch the blush on her face redden from more than a kiss to her lips). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also like themes. Prepare yourselves cause there's another themed set of random one-shots like my snapshots that will be posted as well lololol I have a problem.
> 
> Anyway. Seriously love reading fics about SS traveling together or developing their relationship and this will basically be the before, during, and then a little after. Won't be too long, probably like 3-5 one-shots just going over their love for each other and the ways that they make each other well, flustered. ;)
> 
> As always, comments/kudos bring me joy and validate me and my anxious self lol. Thank you so much for reading!


	2. journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of fluff fluff fluff and feels for our bbs. also,
> 
> 🎶 let's marvin gaye and get it on🎶

_part two: journey_

In the dead of night, under the moon _new, waxing, full, waning, crescent_ and stars _twinkling, sparkling, shooting_ and a fire _crackling, flickering, warming_ , he lies in her lap and whispers stories to her. Stories _memories_ about his family, stories _reminiscing_ about his brother, story after story after story and she looks down at him, fingers tangling in his hair _black, soft, messy, spiky_ and stares at his lashes brushing his cheeks from his closed lids, sharp features and pale skin illuminated by the moon and flames. She listens to his voice _resonant, murmuring, smooth_ and watches his lips form the words and continues to fall _profoundly, fiercely, wholeheartedly_ in love with him.

After each story is finished being told _recollected, honored_ he opens his eyes _alluring, magnificent, powerful_ and she smiles at him _brilliant, supportive, genuine_.

“Thank you, Sasuke-kun,” _soft, gentle, hushed_.

And they take turns sleeping and watching until the sun begins to rise _golden, vivid, promising_ and carry on in their travels _together, side by side._

* * *

He’s _breathtaking._

His movements are fluid, graceful, _too fast to keep up with_ and as if he’s in a dance with the enemy and his attacks are like a story being told, a tale that is _tasteful, artistic, elegant_. She watches him lock eyes with one of the rogue nins and his opponent goes down with a plunk, face ashen, and then he swings his sword, easily disarming another enemy, knocking him out with just one look (she knows the feeling).

She narrowly dodges a kunai, her opponent demanding her attention _bitch quit ignoring me_. With a yell _shannaro!_ , her fist slams down, shattering the ground beneath his feet. He curses and dodges being swallowed by the torn earth and she takes the opportunity to jump up, sending a kick to his stomach and he’s sent flying into one, two, three, four trees. She lands on the ground and yanks out a kunai, rapidly clashing with another. They jump back and observe one another before the rogue nin charges.

Metal clashes against metal and they move swiftly, evading the others’ attacks and then the kunai is knocked out of his hand and she stabs him in the shoulder, bringing her other hand to hit her fingers against several chakra paths and his body stiffens before he drops. Ripping the kunai out of the body, she hums and turns around only to freeze and swallow a lump in her now dry throat. 

Sasuke’s looking at her, features set in his usual impassiveness but his eyes _crimson,_ _lilac,_ _beautiful_ spark with an emotion she can’t quite name but it sends a warmth through her that has done nothing but _growgrowgrow_ since they started traveling. Her face is already reddened due to the fighting, but she feels it heat more from his intense gaze. Clearing her desert dry throat, she walks over to him and gives him a critical once-over, but like always, he remains untouched.

“Is that all of them?”

“Aa.”

She nods and wipes the blood on her cloak and between dirt and grime and sweat and more blood (some hers, but mostly others), it’s starting to smell slightly. She fastens her weapon back onto her thigh and smiles at him. He blinks and his eye fades to the dark coal she loves so much and he slides Kusanagi back into its sheath. 

“Shall we continue on? I believe we have two more days before we reach the next village.”

He doesn’t respond, merely reaches his hand up and brushes his thumb across her cheek, which of course blazes more because she’s too easily _so easily_ affected by his touch. She feels a warmth other than his calloused thumb and hums, bringing her hand up, and smoothes a glowing finger over the small nick. They stand there for a moment, in the clearing surrounded by bodies and splintered trees and craters, only seeing each other.

His hand drops and they resume their journey.

* * *

She’s in the middle of reading Ino’s letter when she feels him behind her, whispering in her ear, “What are you up to, Sakura?”

And she immediately plunges herself on the desk, covering up the letters as fast as she can.

“Sasuke-kun! I’m just… just catching up with I-Ino.”

A brow quirks and he plants a small kiss on her heated neck. “Aa. I’ll be back, there’s a villager requesting some help.”

“Of course, be safe!” _I love you_.

Her shoulders slump when he’s gone and she blows out a sigh, tidying up the crumpled pieces of paper before her. As if her life isn’t embarrassing enough when it comes to Sasuke (what with him finding out about her little _exercises_ augh), she doesn’t need him seeing what her and Ino have been writing about back and forth.

Despite being alone, her face flames more. 

_Forehead,_

_I know you don’t want to pressure him and I get it. But you two have been traveling for three months now and you haven’t given me any spicy details. Bitch, I’m bored over here and I need something to gossip about. SO, the next time he’s in that sexy little yukata you keep drooling over, you better fucking open that shit like a present and blow his brains out. You hear me? Fucking lick that man like he’s the best damn lollipop you’ve ever had. Sai’s included some instructional drawings for reference._

_I swear to god if the next letter you send me isn’t telling me you made his dick pop like champagne I’m going to find you and jump into your mind and do it for you._

_With love XOXOXO,_

_Ino_

God her best friend can be crude.

Slowly, she slides the letter to the side and squeaks, pushing it back over the _very detailed_ drawings Sai provided. Her head flops _thunk thunk thunk_ on the desk. 

She wants to. She wants to _so so so_ badly. Being with him every day has been a dream come true and he’s opening up to her and letting her in and god it’s so beautiful and _he’s so damn beautiful_ and he’s doing so so much… if she looks at it like he deserves it (which he does he so so does) then… then maybe she can push just a little. She’s not asking him to do anything. It’s all just her, giving him something because he’s amazing and beautiful and deserves it.

Half squealing/half groaning, she goes through Sai’s pictures before burning them in the trash (partially wishing she could burn her eyes). It’s not like she’s an idiot and doesn’t know how to do _that_ but… sometimes it’s nice to make sure. Between her own knowledge, Ino’s descriptions, and the drawings- she’s _got_ this.

Now, she just has to make a plan on _how_ although that should be fairly easy if he’s in an affectionate mood…

* * *

He’s in an affectionate mood.

Spending time with Sakura has been… enlightening. Being with Sakura has been… words can’t describe. And he feels himself slowly becoming more and more _affectionate_. Only towards her, of course. It’s hard not to. She’s always been a touchy, emotional individual; always been the complete opposite of him and he thinks that’s a good thing.

She’s showing him how to love and _be loved_ in ways he hasn’t felt in a very, very long time, in ways he’s never really known (ways he still _deep deep_ down doesn’t feel he deserves). Every time they arrive in a village, the people take to Sakura like she’s their own. Him… not as much. It’s been like that his whole journey, some will accept his path of redemption and others… 

Sighing, he drops the basket of fruits and vegetables and the older man smiles gratefully, thanking him before they part ways. 

Sakura reminds him to keep looking ahead and to take the one person who accepts him over the many who don’t. They’re the ones that matter, they’re the ones that will provide him a chance to see the world differently, to see the good and offer him the things he has yet to experience. 

He arrives at the inn with ease and his blood begins to boil in anticipation of seeing her, hearing her, _touching_ her. 

_Touching_.

Their physical relationship has only increased since their traveling and his need for her continues to bloom like a flower in the spring and he’s not sure how much longer he can take and he told himself they’d have plenty of time and while that is true, he didn’t account for the fact that he was going to be a _fucking coward_ when it came to this aspect of their relationship. 

Uchiha Sasuke. One of the (arguably just _the_ ) most powerful shinobi in the world is _nervous, rattled, unsure_ of how to take his physical relationship to the next level.

 _What the fuck_.

“Sasuke-kun! Welcome back! I got us some dinner and the bathroom is ready for you to shower. I laid your yukata out for you.”

Her smile, her eyes, everything about her screams at him _I love you_ and he’s _burning_ , _longing_ , _craving_ to _feel_ her love in more than just her expressions and kisses. He wants to unravel her, watching as she writhes under him, feeling as she comes undone because of his touch and wants to make her moan and cry and _scream_ out his name as he pou-

“Sasuke-kun?”

“Aa.” He moves to the bathroom and _thank god he wears this cape_ and turns the water on _coldcoldcold_.

When he emerges, she’s sipping on tea and smiles at him again, patting the spot next to her. He takes a deep breath because the yukata she’s wearing has been taunting him, giving him just the barest glimpses of her breasts and the outline of her ass and _fuck_. He needs to pull himself together.

While they eat, she updates him on Konoha and how everyone is doing ( _Naruto’s starting to study under Kakashi and all he does is complain he really should have known what he was signing up for I mean it’s Kakashi-sensei and Sai said he’s going to try teaching for a little while although I really don’t think that’s the best idea but maybe it’ll be a good learning opportunity for him_ ). And after they’re done, they sit on their futons and he watches her read through scrolls, watching as her lips part ever so slightly, as her chest heaves while she takes a breath, taking in the outline of her breasts and-

She really has no idea what she does to him.

“Sakura.”

“Hmm?”

He brushes his lips to hers, eyes fixated on her face flushing a deep red and when her lids flutter shut, he closes his and curls his hand around her neck, deepening their kiss. She sighs against his lips and her tongue slowly joins his in a pleasant dance and he leans her back, pressing his body close to hers, hand traveling under the hem of her yukata-

He’s on his back and he blinks at her, raising an eyebrow and he’s not sure if he’s ever seen her face _this_ red, not even when he found out about her little _exercises_. 

“Saku-”

“Shhh…” she plants a soft kiss to his lips and begins to trail kisses down his jaw, throat, chest and she’s unraveling his obi, pressing kisses on his stomach and moving _down_ and his body is _thrumming_ _what is she doing_.

“Sak-”

A delicate finger taps his mouth, cutting him off. “Shh, Sasuke-kun.” Her green eyes are big and sparkling and her face is still so red and her lips are slightly swollen and she smiles at him. “I want to make you happy. You’ll let me make you happy, right?”

He’s planning on saying _something_ he’s not sure what but the minute her mouth brushes his cock all thoughts and words fly out the window. He was already getting hard from watching her and kissing her but it’s nothing compared to the feel of her soft lips on him and he hardens _painfully_ , _achingly,_ and _throbs_.

He’s trying very hard to think about exactly what she’s doing and tries to sit up, but she immediately pushes him back down, using the barest hint of chakra. His eyes lock onto hers and that was probably a bad idea because she runs her tongue over his tip and it’s the most enticing fucking thing he’s ever seen and how is it possible he hardens _more_ and a shudder rolls through him. She repeats the motion before sliding her tongue up and down his shaft and he’s never felt anything like this in his life.

Mismatched eyes watch in wide awe as she curls her fingers around the bottom of his cock before she parts her rosy lips and takes him _in_ _in in_.

_Fuuuuck._

His head thunks on the pillow and he grits his teeth, hand clenching on the sheets under him as her _hot, wet_ tongue rolls over him, mouth pulling up and going back down in a languid pace. Hissing, his Sharingan flares to life and he takes in every fucking detail of her head bopping slowly up and down, rosy red cheeks hollowing slightly as she _sucks_ and his hand snaps to her head, fisting in her soft pink hair. 

She moves her mouth up and, still looking at him with slightly glazed green eyes, begins to move just a little faster and he’s sure his grip in her hair is painful but she only hums, sending a vibration against his cock and _fuck_ he’s panting and sweating. He feels something _coiling, furrowing, burning_ and another shudder rolls through him and he hisses again through clenched teeth, eyes still memorizing all her movements.

The feeling continues to build and build and her tongue rolls over him once more before she _sucks_ and _sucks_ and his hips jerk up and he groans out-

“Sa _kura_.”

-causing her to hum again and the feeling snaps in a burst of stars and fire and he spills himself inside her mouth and she continues to draw in every inch of him, dragging out his orgasm. Finally, she releases him with a _pop_ and through clouded eyes, he observes as she runs her thumb over her _swollen, plump, ruby_ lips and licks it clean. 

He’s trying to catch his breath and sort through the pleasured haze she just induced in him and _what the fuck Sakura_ -

A knock resounds through their room and she leaps up, smoothing out her hair and yukata before sliding open the door.

“Sakura-san! I’m so sorry to bother you but we need help in the clinic.”

“Oh! Give me a moment and I’ll be right out.” She shuts the door and grabs her clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.

Seconds laters, she’s out, tying her medic belt around her waist. 

“I’ll be back, Sasuke-kun!”

And she’s gone.

And he just- he’s just lying on his futon, panting, sweaty, completely satiated and yet _burning, yearning, needing_ _more_ and-

 _What the fuck_.

* * *

_Ohgodohgodohgodohgod._

Did she really just do that?

“Sakura-san, are you alright? You’re looking awfully flustered.”

“I’m fine! Would you please grab the bandages and wrap up his torso?”

She proceeds to heal the next person, still thinking about the way Sasuke looked _flushed, sweaty_ and when he came in her mouth, calling out her name- her nipples peak more. She’s never going to forget it. He looked fucking gorgeous and she feels _hot, achy, and so so wet._

Her plan went perfectly. Except she hadn’t really thought about what would happen _afterward._ If he would say something, if he would tell her he- well there’s no way he _didn’t_ enjoy that, but maybe… She’s not sure what his reaction would be and she never felt so relieved when the knock sounded.

Wiping the sweat off her brow, she continues to heal the wounded, helps with a birth, and before she knows it, the night has dragged on into twilight hours, the moon overcast and stars twinkling bright in the sky. Her chakra reserves are close to depletion but looking around at the now healed people and the woman and her child, she smiles.

She bids the other medics a good night and hastily makes her way back to the inn, where she quietly enters into the room and changes. She can feel his gaze drilling into her but deftly ignores him, climbing under the blankets, with her back to him because she’s not sure if she can face him.

She’ll just blame it on being exhausted.

* * *

Her head is slightly pounding and she quickly rubs her forehead, sending a little chakra to soothe the headache. Then she tenses as the previous night's _activity_ floods her memory only to relax because Sasuke isn’t in the room.

Hands cover her face and she shrieks into them.

There’s really nothing to be embarrassed of. He clearly enjoyed it and maybe he’ll ask her to do it again? She’d be happy to _god would she be happy to_. Rendering Uchiha Sasuke in a state of pleasure and near catatonia was a rush she’ll gladly enjoy over and over and over again. The memory of his hand digging into her hair and the way he tasted and felt in her mouth and-

She turns the shower on _cold_.

Once she’s dressed and ready, she writes back to Ino and heads off to get a messenger bird. 

_Pig,_

_I swallowed._

_Love XOXOXO,_

_Sakura_

It’s crude, just like Ino, but it’s straight to the point and her best friend will flip when she sees it. She sends off a couple of more letters (one for Naruto and Tsunade) and proceeds to spend the day in the clinic, teaching the medics more advanced techniques of healing and educating them on the different herbs and mixtures they can use for poisons and infections. 

( _When Ino gets the message she cackles hell yeah that’s my girl and promptly heads out of the flower shop to go see Hinata and Tenten and share the hot gossip that her best friend is a dom_ )

When the evening glow begins to shine, she heads out of the clinic to grab some tomatoes, strawberries, and a couple of apples from the market, along with a stick (or two or three) of dango. Not caring that she hasn’t really eaten today, she starts to munch on the dango, entering back into her and Sasuke’s room, trying to remain calm and just be _normal normal normal_.

It’s another hour before she feels his presence and she takes a deep breath.

Normal.

“Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!”

“Hn.”

She watches him go straight to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Nothing out of the ordinary. Normal. Everything is _normal_. Nervously, she bites into the apple and intently stares at the scroll in her lap, listening to the sound of the shower and instead of the words in front of her all she sees is his chest and abs and- she bites a little too hard into the apple and her teeth clang.

Dammit.

The door slides open and still intently fixating on the scroll, she says,

“Dinner is on the desk and I got you a couple of tomatoes from the market and there’s an extra apple if you want one.”

“Hn.”

She dares to glance up only to instantly look back down and bites into the apple. _Why is he just in his towel and_ oh. She didn’t set his yukata out after she finished showering. Well, it’s not like he can’t do it himself but it’s just something she likes to do. Her shoulders tense when she hears the towel slide off his body and sees it drop to the floor in front of her feet.

Words. They’re on the scroll. Read them, study them _if the chakra paths are disrupted_ \- she can see him pad over to the futon next to hers and he leans down to grab his robe. _If-if the chakra paths are disrupted then it is imperative to-to-_

The scroll is out of her hands and her back is flush against the bed.

“ _Sakura_ ,” he purrs against her neck.

Oh no. _Ohnononononono_. 

She knows what this is. This is him doing that thing he does to get information out of her. He knows her weak points, he knows if he lightly kisses her neck and jaw and whispers huskily into her ears she’s going to cave and crack like she just punched a hole into the ground. 

“Sasuke-kun…?” That came out calmer than she was expecting.

She tries not to tremble when he grazes his teeth along the column of her throat.

“Care to explain what happened last night?”

“The uh the clinic needed he-help and there was a- a birth and the baby was so cu-cute and-”

He huffs. “You know that’s not what I mean…” 

Heart pounding, she inhales and exhales slowly.

“Did you- did you not… like it…?”

He pauses in his kiss, hovering over her collarbone and grunts before continuing to kiss and nip at her exposed skin. She’s almost putty in his hand, completely succumbing to him and his kisses and touch and- she needs to _take control of the situation_. Her legs wrap around his waist and she feels him tense up as she flips them over.

“I can do it again…” Something in her sizzles and the hot, burning _aching_ feeling shoots straight between her legs as his eyes widen slightly and she sees the barest hint of red on his cheeks. A finger drags down at the exposed part of his chest until she gets to his obi and moves to untie it-

She’s flipped, her back against the futon once more.

“ _Sakura_.” A little more forceful and his mismatched eyes narrow. “What-”

They begin a battle of flipping the other over, trying to gain the upper hand and she has to use just a little bit of her strength to pin him down, thighs locking on either side of his waist in a tight clench and she presses a palm on his stomach, effectively keeping him from sitting up.

Their breaths are just a little heavy and they stare at each other minute after minute and she can _feel_ his arousal growing and even as her heart _thumpthumpthumps_ in her chest and her face reddens from nervousness, it gives her such an exhilarating rush, tingling over her spine and she slowly unravels the sash, delicately parting the front of his yukata to uncover his chest more.

He sucks in a breath.

And then she’s on her back again, staring into his mismatched eyes, now blazing crimson and lilac and _dammit_ she caves.

“I just- I just wanted to-to… do something for you, to make you ha-happy, Sasuke-kun…” she averts her eyes, face so so hot. “I didn’t mean to make you feel… feel uncomfortable…” oh god, oh no did she make him feel uncomfortable? This is what she gets for listening to Ino. 

He takes a long, deep breath and rests his head on her shoulder. 

“It just… took me by surprise, that’s all.”

“So- so you liked it?”

“...aa.”

Biting her lip, she smiles. “I can-”

His lips sear to hers and when he pulls back she feels _light, dizzy, aching_ and it only increases tenfold as he murmurs out,

“You have no idea what you do to me…” 

And his tongue is in her mouth, dominating, twirling and she whimpers when his hand cups her breast and her body is on _fire_ -

A knock reverberates through their room.

Teeth gritting, he rolls off her with a grunt, trying to catch his breath while she straightens up and goes to answer the door.

“Sakura-san, I am so sorry to disturb you again but a family just came in with what we think is some kind of poison and-”

She smiles at the older man, “It’s no problem, give me a moment,” and closes the door, leaning her forehead against it for _one, two, three_ deep breaths and moves quickly to change. 

“I’ll be back, Sasuke-kun.”

And she tries so so hard to ignore the _wanting, needy_ look he’s giving her and the _throbbing hunger_ she feels as she leaves for the clinic.

* * *

He’s trying very hard not to feel fucking _annoyed_ but he is because what the fuck. He had a _plan_ and it was (for the most part) being executed perfectly (he didn’t account for her being as calm as she was for the first half and almost immobilizing him with her damn super strength and she _almost_ had the upper hand) and then they get interrupted _again_.

Sighing, he turns the shower on cold _again_ and formulates another plan for when she gets back.

Last night he was still so- so- _dumbfounded_ with her actions that he couldn’t think properly and he sensed her chakra was near depleted so he let it go. But he’s not going to let her get off easily this time. No. Because everything in him is _screaming_ for her, for him to slip inside of her, feel her wrap her legs around his waist, for her to _whimper_ like she did and-

He needs to _stop_ thinking or the shower will not help him and he is _not_ going to waste himself like that.

It feels like an eternity passes as he eats the tomatoes she bought, finishes dinner, and bides his time by reading when he _finally_ feels her presence return. She smiles softly at him, closing the door and unwraps her medic belt from her waist. Her chakra isn’t as drained as last night but she still looks a little exhausted. 

“I’m going to shower real quick,” and she’s shutting the bathroom door.

Seconds, minutes just _tick tick tick_ by as he waits for her to emerge and when she does he tries very very hard not to just throw her on her back and take her _now_ when she sits down in front of him, pink hair dripping, cheeks glowing from the heat of the shower (and the hungry look he’s giving her and she fists her hands in the material of her yukata, trying to gather her thoughts back).

“Sasuke-kun… I- what I did last night, I did because- because I wanted to and because I want you to be happy and… and I never want to pressure you into anything but I hope that you’ll let me… let me give that to you…”

He’s trying to regulate his breathing and his pulse is thrashing and his thoughts _i don’t deserve her i don’t deserve this happiness she’s offering me_ must be reflecting in his eyes, because she leans forward with tenderness and _i love you_ in her big, green eyes and brushes back his bangs.

“You’ve been through so so much and you deserve to be happy, Sasuke-kun. You _do_. And I just want to help you understand that and- and I know you… you know this but I- I love you,” she lets out a shaky breath. “I love you so much.”

It’s almost too much, too overwhelming and his body is near tremors from the feelings and thoughts blazing through him as he stares at the one woman in the world that even at his most _darkest_ , _hateful, sinful_ moments still _still_ -

She _eep!_ when he presses his index and middle finger to her forehead, poking the diamond that tells of her power and strength and she smiles and laughs, rubbing the spot, eyes shimmering with tears and love.

He can feel his ears warming, nerves thrumming _don’t be a coward, Uchiha_ as he leans in to kiss her and they slowly sink into the futon, her back to the mattress, chests pressing together as their breaths pick up. Their mouths move together softly, tongues entwining unhurriedly as they drink each other in.

Propping himself as best he can on what remains of his left arm and he unties her sash, slipping his fingers under the material and her breast is _soft, warm_ and he squeezes, capturing her moan against his tongue. Her head tilts back when he moves his lips to her chin, offering her neck and he sucks and licks the curve, eliciting another soft moan from her. His cock twitches in anticipation, hard and throbbing and ready to _take her now_ but he won’t. 

Not until he gets back at her for last night, the vixen. His plan is still very much in effect, despite the hurdle she threw down and he’s sure she’ll never stop surprising him because despite knowing and being able to predict her and her reactions, Haruno Sakura also likes to be unpredictable. 

And he loves it.

 _He loves her_.

Her back arches when he takes a soft mound in his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple feeling it pebble and he nips it lightly. 

“Sas-Sasuke-kun…”

Her voice warms over him like a hot, summer day and she’s making it _very difficult_ for him to think properly. Growling, he flips open her yukata more and takes a moment to sit up, sharingan giving him the opportunity to absorb every inch of her. Smirking, he watches her eyes widen as he pulls her forward, propping one thigh on his shoulder and leans in.

“Sa-Sasuke-k-kun wha-what are-” a strangled noise comes out and her back arches again as he slides his tongue over her core _dripping, slick, hot_ , twirling over her clit.

He adjusts himself and her thighs over his shoulders, slowly inserting a finger in and pulling it back out, listening to her cries ring like soft bells in his ears. She’s so _tight_ and he inserts his ring finger, feeling her walls clamp and pulse. He picks up the tempo of his fingers and tongue, pumping in and out, licking up as much of her juices as he can and he’s intoxicated from her scent, taste and the moans she’s letting out.

Her walls are tightening, pulsating and her hips start to move against his mouth and then he feels her convulse and jerk and she mewls out his name. He hears her pants, short and raspy, as he pulls away, licking away her arousal and smirks down at her dazed expression.

“Th-that- you-”

“Aa.” 

Exactly how she left him last night. Only this time…

Their lips meet _feverish, wild, passionate_ and he works to discard their clothing, feeling her warmth and the way her breasts flush against his chest. Resting his hand against her jaw, fingers brushing back some of her hair, he studies her and she smiles at him, face illuminating and eyes shining and she’s so so _beautiful_.

“I love you.”

His kiss is _hard, bruising, quick_ and he positions his cock at her core, slowly pushing in, groaning at the feel of her _slick, wet, hot, tight fuckfuckfuckfuck_ and his cock throbs as he inches in little by little, observing her reaction and he pauses, waiting for her to feel comfortable. She kisses his jaw and wraps her legs around his waist, propping herself up just a little on one arm to get them both leverage and he moves slowly once more, pulling out before burying himself in her as deep as he can.

Their moans intermingle and he repeats the action, taking himself almost all the way out before thrusting _deepdeepdeep_ into her. Their hips grind together, moving in an unhurried pace and he’s sure this feeling is better than anything he’s ever felt, nothing will ever compare and when she stutters out a _faster Sasuke-kun_ he _almost_ loses it but then he starts to drive into her _fasterfasterfaster_ and she eagerly matches his thrusts.

He can feel his release coiling, getting ready to snap any moment and he grinds his teeth before latching onto one of her breasts and sucks and licks and her walls start to tighten and with another cry of his name, she convulses around him and he slams into her, groaning out her name, his seed spilling in a burst of colors and sensations that send tremors through his whole body and he rides out their high.

Brushing back the bangs sticking to her forehead from sweat, he collapses next to her on the futon and pulls her tightly against him and when they’re both on the cusp of sleep, tangled and curled together, he brushes his lips against her ear, heart and nerves flustering through him, whispering _i love you_ and she smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaa'lllllll every time i took my laptop out to write this one or both of my torties climbed on top of me or threw themselves on my keyboard i swear they're so needy.
> 
> hope ya'll enjoyed part two of this! :D i swear i kill myself whenever i write ino/sak interactions. i love writing their friendship. i also totally intended to make their first time awkward and idk what happened but obvs it's more romantic and smooth sigh. oh well, next time ;)
> 
> as always, comments/kudos are appreciated and to everyone who stops by (i was a lurker for months upon months upon years looool i feel you trust me) i see you and i love you!! 
> 
> thank you for reading :)))


End file.
